


Stars

by Oddly_terrifying_squiggle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (As for my friends request) Gay, Alexander refuses to sleep, Fluff, Honestly this could rot your teeth, How do I tag?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John is a smooth motherfucker, Lams - Freeform, Late night forest, M/M, Oneshot, SO MUCH FLUFF, This isn't very long, this was fun to write, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle/pseuds/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle
Summary: This was inspired by @hamildoodles on Tumblr! They are amazing and you should really check the out! Here is the link to the image that inspired this: https://hamildoodles.tumblr.com/post/176075095093/just-imagine-the-nation-we-can-build-together





	Stars

John trudged along in the warm summer night towards his and Hamilton’s tent after being dismissed by Washington. It had been a busy day and he was eager to rest, or at least get the closest thing to rest with Alexander Hamilton endlessly working three feet away. He finally reached his tent and entered immediately. He closed the door flap behind him and turned to see no one other than Alexander, writing away on his desk, not seeming to have noticed John come inside. He walked up behind him before beginning to rub his shoulders. Alex was the least bit surprised, but he was used to the sudden affection by now. He stopped writing and tilted his head.

 

“Hello, my dear Laurens, how was your day?” He asked in a tired voice before smiling. 

 

John sighed before bending down to hug Alexander from behind his chair, “It was… long to say the least, I just want to rest,” He mumbled into Alexander.

 

Hamilton hummed in response before continuing to move his hand as he wrote, “Go ahead and sleep, my love, I’ll join you as soon as I am finished with Washington’s papers,” He said, then yawned.

 

John groaned in return, refusing to let go, “Alexander,” he started, his voice firm, as he stood up but kept his hands on the other man’s shoulders, “you need to take a break. You have been working so hard on this that you have been refusing sleep. That is unhealthy for any man, even the raging storm of Alexander Hamilton,” He scolded before folding his arms and leaning against the desk.

 

Alexander simply kept his focus on his work, “I do not need to sleep, I will be completely fine. Just go ahead and get some sleep, my dear,” was his response.

 

John looked away, “Well, you know that I cannot sleep without you…” He tried, his tone softer as if he was embarrassed.

 

Hamilton stopped writing, smiling at his words. Laurens was the most adorable thing he had ever met. He put his quill down as he turned to John and cupped his face. He smiled at John once he was he was looking at Alexander again, “I will be right here, darling, and I will make sure nothing happens to you,” Alex sincerely reassured John, then recoiled his hand.

 

Laurens sighed, he decided he needed to go to the extremes to make Alexander take a break, “Will you at least go on a walk with me?” He asked, holding out his hand and bowing as if asking him to dance.

 

Hamilton shook his head and dramatically rolled his eyes in adoration. He let out a long breath, “You know I can’t say no to that, my love…” He admitted. Alexander giggled before taking his hand and standing up. 

 

John looked out of the tent to double check if anyone was outside. As he suspected, everyone seemed to be sleeping. That may have had something with the fact that they were all supposed to be asleep, but since when did these two follow rules? Laurens walked out of the tent, hand in hand with Alexander. They walked into the forest near their site, making sure to take note of every turn they took. The two of them walked along the natural path, joking and flirting with each other. They shared laughs and playful comments that made fun of one another. John never got tired of hearing Hamilton’s blunt thoughts, he loved that he had the fire in him to never stop talking without a care in the world. John couldn’t believe he found someone like this. Sure, Alexander had his flaws, like anyone else, but it was all worth it. 

 

Suddenly, an excited gasp came from Alex, “Look John, a clearing! You can see the stars so well here!” He beamed, running into the clearing, John still in hand. Laurens made no complaints, he found it adorable, how could he not? 

 

He felt Alexander let go of his hand to look around at the sight, John did the same. He had to hand it to Hamilton, the view was a sight to behold. The clearing was surrounded by huge trees that seemed to reach out and touch the sky. The grass was long, it seemed teal under the light of the full moon. The thousands of stars shined brighter against the dark night sky than John had ever seen before. 

 

“Woah…” Laurens breathed out in amazement, turning to see Alexander had already laid down under one of the trees. His head was resting on one of his hands so he could face the stars, the other was placed on his stomach. Hamilton’s eyes were fixated on the stars.

 

He walked over to crouch down next to the other man, “Oh, so  _ now _ you want to lay down?” He grinned.

 

Alexander gave him a sarcastic laugh, “Come on, are you going to join me, or are you just going to crouch there and stare at me as if you were some sort of stalker?” He shot back with an innocent tone.

 

John laughed at his comment, “Well, I do enjoy looking at your beautiful face,” He thoughtfully said, wearing a huge smile.

 

“Then why don’t you take a closer look?” Hamilton casually suggested with one of his signature shit eating grins.

 

“Quick witted as always, my love,” John shrugged, he found that he couldn’t argue with that. The only thing he could do in this situation was to snuggle up to Hamilton and listen to his wonderful voice. Oh no, such a horrible defeat! So tragic! Laurens laughed then finally went to curl up with Hamilton. He laid on his side and propped his head up on his elbow so he could look at him but turn to the stars if he so wished to. John intertwined his fingers on Alex’s free hand and he swung his leg onto his thighs. 

 

Laurens watched with pure adoration as Alexander rambled about whatever was on his mind. Be it a fight he won or some bird who he saw in the morning who he had very strong opinions about, John listened intently.

 

“Do you think we can win the war?” He asked after a minute of silence, his voice hopeful and determined.

 

John smiled, “Yes, with you there, I’m sure we can do anything,” He replied like the smooth motherfucker he was.

 

Hamilton laughed quietly, “Eloquent as ever, I see,” He teased with a grin. He let out a dreamy sigh, “Just  _ imagine _ the nation we could build together!” He beamed, the stars reflecting brightly in his eyes.

 

John let out a happy hum to show that he was listening, he looked into his eyes, which were still fixated on the stars, and began to rub the back of his hand with his thumb. He looked so breathtaking under the moon’s rays. 

 

“We’ll make the greatest country in history! We’ll make a place where everyone is free! We’ll abolish slavery, with you by my side every step of the way!” He blurted out with that same confidence as the day they met.

 

John could have melted right there and then, Alexander was the most adorable thing, “Yes, I’ll be right by your side until the day we cease to exist, I’ll always be right here,” He responded before leaning over so they could share a passionate kiss. 

 

They pulled away and shared another moment in comfortable silence. Hamilton decided to speak up once again, “The stars are really beautiful,” He quietly said.

 

John hummed in agreement before Hamilton turned to him and spoke up again, “They remind me of you…” He mused.

 

John blushed, he raised an eyebrow, “Oh, is that so?” He asked with a big smirk on his face.

 

Alexander reached up to touch the other’s face, “Well, you’re both bright, you’re both ravishing, they look like your freckles…” He started, then began to trail patterns on his speckled face, “...and I love you both.” He finished. 

 

John felt his heart swell with affection, his smile grew bigger as his blush darkened, “I love you too, dear boy,” He gushed before scooting closer to him.

 

Alex continued to ramble about the beautiful night sky, all he could talk about were the stars in the skies, but all Laurens cared about were the ones in his eyes. He cherished this wonderful feeling. He felt like absolutely everything was going to be okay. He felt like maybe, just maybe, they would be able to live a life together. Away from all of reality.

 

The taller man sat up, “Come on my love, we need to head back,” He said, disappointed in the fact that the moment had to end, although he knew there would be others. 

 

He stood up, reaching down to help Alexander stand up, “And you  _ will _ go to sleep!” He scolded, earning a laugh from his beloved.

 

They walked back to the site, pleased with each other’s company. In the end, Alexander did listen to John. They gave in to sleep, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Completely content.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Completely oblivious about what was reserved for them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
